


Colors of time [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Somewhere in the mansion's garden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. April

I begin a series of watercolors . Each drawing / chapter will have the name of a month . I do not know if I'll have time to do every month but I will try !!  
May is almost done( I'll post it in a week to catch up the calendar ) and I have ideas for July .  
But I lack of inspiration for June .  
Feel free to suggest ideas !

In April, I wanted to do a scene where Charles jumps into the arms of Erik , it's still cold outside but the grasses and trees benefit of Spring !

 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150530120308436280.jpg.html)

And a sketch , with essays movements. I find it very romantic scenes where lovers rush into the arms of one another!  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150531100635472061.jpg.html)


	2. May

The fanart for May !   
This time I tried to evoke the Hanami .   
It is a Japanese holiday that consists to come and admire the cherry blossoms in the parks.   
Originally I made this watercolor to participate in a drawing contest.   
The contest theme was The Sweets!   
And I really wanted to drag Erik and Charles in this adventure !   
And for the romantic note , Charles crunches in a "Pomme d'Amour" (in english..."Love's Apple" maybe ?) .   
They look very young in this drawing, it is a kind of College / AU .

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150606080947336965.jpg.html)

I had reworked a black and white version.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150606080948590494.jpg.html)

And finally the preparatory sketch.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150606082317437335.jpg.html)


	3. June

And here's the month of June!  
It's the nice Kotohulk who gave me the idea of the lake. I have a little deviated from the initial idea( which included cuddles and hot tea but for winter I will definitely do this !).  
Why not make Erik a little teasing ? And Charles, who did not really want to get wet which gets caught by him .

This time I took a lot of time to work the color of their skin.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150614064917670931.jpg.html)

the preparatory drawing before watercolors:  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150614064913558688.jpg.html)

And sketches on my little sketch book:  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150614071053515358.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15061406491945196.jpg.html)


End file.
